Dance Lessons
by PinkyCherry-Chan334
Summary: After learning that he has to learn how to dance for Gordon and Jennifer's wedding, Laharl now has to find someone who can help him learn the right steps.


**A/N: Okay. I'm nervous because this is my first time writing something that's NOT about SasuSaku or Naruto (the series) in general. So, I'm pretty sure some of the characters (especially Laharl) are gonna be a bit OOC, okay? Just letting you know…**

**Anyways, I really love the pairing 'Laharl x Flonne' and it pains me that this pairing doesn't get enough love in fanfics. I used to thought this pairing was gonna happen at some point in the games… ._.**

**By the way, this whole story came up because I'm trying to practice how to write in 1st person. I hope I did well… And the whole thing is going to be in Laharl's POV.**

**This story takes place a couple of years after the first game, but a little bit after Disgaea 2.**

**Anyways, I'm sure you guys want me to shut up, so I'm going to do just that and let you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: NO. Even though I REALLY LOVE the whole series and I own ALL the games, I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES. Sad, but it's true…**

* * *

**[LAHARL'S POV]**

I was sitting in my one huge, giant office, feeling bored as hell. Man, where did Etna run off to now? Because of her disappearance, I had to be the one to stamp this one huge-ass mountain of papers! Curse you, Etna, wherever you are…!

I must've had this freakishly scary expression on my face 'cause I just spotted a Prinny run out of my office in deep fright. My scarlet eyes roamed the spot where the Prinny once stood at, only to find a stack of papers _ON THE FLOOR_. _IN A TOTAL MESS_. About a hundred life threatening curses escaped my mouth as I continued to stamp my papers in fury. I was stamping so loud that I think even Midboss heard it all the way from his castle. And that's miles away, I tell ya'.

My red scarf extended itself across the room, picking up the scrambled papers and placing them neatly on my already-full-of-darn-papers desk. As I continued my relentless stamping, I happened to spot a corner of an envelope hidden somewhere in my needed-to-be-stamped papers. My trusty scarf went and grabbed it, placing it in my hands, allowing me to stop stamping. Thank goodness for that…

I observed the envelope in front of me. It was quite small, had gold trimmings on the side, a red sticker to keep the envelope sealed, and finally, on the front, it said: "To: Laharl" in neat cursive. Well, at least the sender had excellent penmanship. I glanced underneath my name to see: "From: Gordon and Jennifer". My eyebrow rose.

Usually, when they send me something, the envelope would always be plain white, had a random sticker sealing it, and it would be written with Gordon's sloppy handwriting. Never have I seen this before…

In curiosity, I opened it, revealing a letter, also written in Jennifer's neat handwriting. Now I know it would be Jennifer would be doing all the paper work, should she ever had to do them. Gordon would be scratching his head silly and ask Jennifer to do them all… That lazy bastard. And he calls himself '_Defender of Earth_'… I should be the one with that title… Anyways, back to the letter.

_"Dear, Laharl,_

_I've written this letter to you to inform you that I will soon be married to Gordon! A wedding will be held too in the Netherworld!_

_The event will take place on Curseday, 14th. However, we first wanted to ask for your permission for it to be held at in your castle, in the throne room, seeing how it is big enough. Is that too much of a request? Of course, you, Etna, and Flonne are invited, but we will send the invites to everyone one day from now. We plan on only inviting a few people we know - and that includes Kurtis._

_Since it is a wedding, you'll have to dress formally and you have to learn how to dance. I'm sorry if that's too much for you, but even demons cannot break the rules of a wedding, right? Anyways, Gordon and I will be waiting for a response from you soon!_

_See you there, Laharl!_

_Sincerely, Jennifer."_

Okay. I gently put the paper back on my mahogany desk. I calmly placed my hands on my head. And then I pretty much started ruffle my hair silly, chanting curse words over and over again.

I'm okay with having a wedding in my castle. I'm okay with my vassals marrying each other. I'm okay with having the wedding happen on Curseday - the most busiest day of the week for me. Hell, I'm even okay with wearing a freakin' tux! But, I am _NOT_ okay with dancing!

Ever since I was just a small toddler, I would despise dancing, and my father just so happened to force me to learn it _("You have to be ready for anything, son. And that includes dancing, for it is important when you have business parties in the future." the king scolded his son. His son just pouted grumpily.)_. I remember I would kick him in the shin, stick my tongue at him, and then I would run away to hide somewhere so that I would never have to go to my dancing lessons. What can I say? I was quite mischievous when I was a child.

Every time I tried dancing, it felt like I had two left feet that just loves to stomp on people's feet. Never had I been that embarrassed before. I decided that I hate dancing with a passion.

Sighing, I pulled a clean sheet of paper - with my seal on the corner - from the remains of my drawers. I got out my pen, and started writing my reply back to the soon-married couple.

_"Dear, Gordon and Jennifer,_

_Congratulations on your soon-to-be marriage._

_The date and everything is completely fine with me. You also have my permission to hold the wedding in my castle, just make sure nothing gets ruined._

_Sincerely, Laharl."_

Clicking my pen, I placed it down and rummages through the drawers for a fresh-clean envelope. Succeeding at finding one, I placed the letter in it and placed my seal to seal the envelope. Finally, I signed it with my own neat handwriting. When I was done, I stood up.

"Prinny!" I called aloud.

A Prinny popped through my door and into my office in less than 5 seconds. "Yes, sir! You called, dood?" His left fin went up to his head, forming a salute pose.

I handed him my envelope. "I want you to deliver this to that idiot Gordon in the Human World."

"Aye, aye, dood!" He rushed out the office, closing the door as he went.

I stared at the door for a moment in silence. Suddenly face-palming myself, I groaned. I could've asked him where Etna was! Stupid me!

I sighed, sinking into my chair. I thought about my recent dilemma. Now, who is the unlucky victim that I shall pick to help me ***shudder*** _DANCE_…? Don't get me wrong. I'm only focusing on wanting to master dancing because I don't want anybody bitching at me for not dancing. That's all.

Let's see… Etna was a definite no-go… I'd like to keep my sanity in check, thank you very much! Midboss was also a definite no-go. I can't have even one day of peace because of his annoying French voice, which in my opinion, sounded totally fake. That crazy red-haired freak, Adell, probably doesn't know how to dance either. Even I can't imagine him dancing… That girl, Rozalin, would probably know, but I'm not asking her 'cause I get a feeling that Adell's gonna get jealous of me - because it's obvious that he loves her - and also because she and I would be getting into fights often. She seems to brag and insult a lot. That pink-haired girl Etna brought back, Hanako, Adell's little sister, wouldn't give two shits about dancing altogether. That Axel-dork was no good either. I wouldn't want to be stuck with him in the same room.

So, that only left… the Love Freak…

Oh boy… Of all the people, it had to be her. She was my last hope if I ever plan on mastering dancing. Sure, she really annoys me with her love speeches, but she is an excellent dancer. I, myself, even admitted it. She must've been watching too much romantic movies and dancing along with the characters again. Nevertheless, I stood up from my comfy chair, and trudged through the hallways of my fabulous castle in search for the Love Freak.

* * *

At last, I finally found her. I walked around the castle at least 3 times for 20 minutes just to find her. And all this time, she was out _WATERING HER GARDEN_.

Yes, I allowed her to have a garden as long as she was the one taking care of it. I ain't ever wasting my precious time just to water some plants. Besides, what kind of Overlord would spend their time watering plants? Ridiculous.

Gulping away the last shred of dignity I had left, I calmly strode to where she stood innocently. Standing just right behind her, I stared at that huge mass of silky, blonde hair and faked cough to get her attention.

It worked and she turned around, a smile working its way on her face when she saw it was me. "Oh, hello, Sir Laharl!" she greeted respectfully. "May I ask why you are here today?" She cocked her head cutely.

I flushed slightly, a loss for words. "W-well… I…" Dammit! I'm an Overlord! Overlords DON'T STUTTER! "Iwantyoutohelpmelearnhowtodance…" I mutter quickly under my breath. I nervously shoved my hands in my pockets, trying to force down a blush. Overlords don't blush either!

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you…?"

I took a deep breath. "I said I want you to help me learn how to… dance…" I was sounding strong until I got all the way to the 'D' word…

I jumped a bit in surprise when I saw her face so close to mine. Haven't she ever heard of SPACE AND PRIVACY?

She touched my forehead, I trembled tensely. "Are you alright, Sir Laharl? You look red. Are you coming down with something?"

Crap. I didn't even notice my face was feeling like hot lava! Crap! And that cute face staring at me… Wait, _CUTE_? I must be coming down with something.

Clearing my throat, I tried to change the subject. "So, are you gonna help me… dance, or what?" My blood-red eyes peered into her own red eyes.

She put a finger on her chin, thinking. "But why the sudden question, Sir Laharl? You never cared for such a thing before…" Her tail wagged cutely behind her.

"Because I- Oh, just read this!" I said exasperatedly, taking out the envelope that I had shoved into my pocket and placing it in her hands. I waited impatiently for her to finish reading. Geez, she reads so slow!

"Hmm… So that's why you were asking how to dance…" She sighed dreamily. "Oh! I feel so happy for Miss Jennifer! But I do admit, I feel a bit jealous of her too! I mean, she gets to-"

I pretty much tuned her out. Her rants can get pretty boring sometimes. Wait. Did I say 'sometimes'? I meant to say 'ALL the time'.

I cleared my throat _AGAIN_ - man, I've been doing that so many damn times. "Uh, hello, Love Freak? The dance lessons? Yes or no?" I began tapping my foot and crossed my arms. I may look as cool as a cucumber on the outside, but inside… Oh man…

She clapped her hands together in delight. Her eyes lit up. "Why, of course, I'll help you! It might be fun!" she giggled, hopping up and down like an excited rabbit. Geez, what's so 'fun' about dancing? I'll never understand her…

"Good…" I said, nodding my head approvingly.

"So… When do you want to begin, Sir Laharl? It says here-" She pointed at the envelope. "-that the invitations start getting sent a day from now, which doesn't really give you enough time to learn…"

I snatched the letter and envelope out of her hands and stuffed it into the remains of my pockets. "Then we can start in 10 minutes, in my room."

"But wouldn't the throne room be more suited?"

My hair antennae twitched. "Because there are _PEOPLE_ there, Love Freak!" I absolutely refuse to dance in public, only to fall and embarrass myself! I crossed my arms, huffing.

I could tell she was sweat-dropping at me. "Okay, then… In your room it is…! Just let me finish watering my Yuie flowers first, okay?"

I just nodded, making my way back into my castle and into my room.

* * *

"Okay…" the Love Freak sighed tiredly. Her hands rubbed her red, aching feet. "Maybe we should try that again…?"

I sighed, feeling slightly guilty. After all, it _ME_ who stepped on her feet for… I lost count… "Uh… Yea..." I agreed. This time I'll get it right! I hope…

She put her red heels back on her feet, and bounced off her chair, coming over to me. She placed her hands on my shoulders lightly, tensing me up immensely. I hate how I always jump at her touch and turn pink in the face. Seriously. I do.

I placed a hand behind her back, and my other hand gently cupped her other hand. She smiled approvingly, nodding her head as well. I always liked how her blonde hair keeps bouncing at every nod. Like that weird human candy called 'Cotton Candy'…

Her head turned over to the Prinny awkwardly standing by a table with a small human music player that Jennifer gave to the Love Freak as a Human World souvenir. Man, I seriously hope that stupid penguin doesn't open his beak and tell anyone, especially Etna… I only needed that his help with the music so that the Love Freak doesn't break the position and have to run back and forth the room.

"Start the music, please, Mister Prinny!"

"You got it, Miss Flonne!"

The music started and she started to sway to the left, dragging me along too.

I was doing alright. I managed to avoid stepping on her feet this time by taking a small step whenever we were required to step forward. I stared up _(A/N: Yes. They keep their original heights.) _at her big, round eyes and twirled her out and in. However… I might have used a little more force than necessary for twirling her back in 'cause I accidentally sent her falling towards me, both of us landing on the ground.

I groaned, rubbing my head. Man, that hurts… I cracked open my eyes to stare into innocent ruby eyes. I gaped. Shit. Why did she look so… fudging - dare I say it - _CUTE_…? Her flushing face just made it more - gag me - _CUTER_… I swear I was pink in the face too…

The Prinny who was helping with the music was looking red and covering his eyes with his freakin' flippers.

*CLICK*

Our heads drifted to the door in milliseconds.

Okay. Now I'm pissed. "ETNA!" was the angry yell that escaped my mouth. My face turned red in both fury and embarrassment. The Love Freak immediately jumped off of me and turned red as well. My antennae twitched madly everywhere. "GIMME THAT FREAKIN' CAMERA! OR ELSE YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN!"

She hid the camera behind her back, a stupid smug, sly, no-good teasing grin on her face. "Nope!~" She laughed a teasing laugh, the laugh that makes me want give into the strong urge to strangle her. In fact, my hands are twitching right now.

Gritting my teeth, I sent a fireball at her. She helped in surprise and dodged it, only getting her tail singed. "If you don't want to be BBQ for the dragons outside, then GET. THE. FREAKIN'. HELL. OUT. OF. MY. ROOM."

"Okay!~" She pranced out of my room, humming something my ears couldn't catch that well, but I'm certain she said something along the lines of "Perfect blackmailing material!~" and "Time for some celebratory pudding!~".

Curse her...

"Umm… Sir Laharl…?" My glare was directed at her now. She cringed slightly. "Should we continue now…? The dancing, of course…?" The blush receded from her face.

"Alright. We'll continue only for a few more minutes. I don't want Etna prancing around my room again…" I muttered darkly.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, this is only a oneshot, so it's probably not gonna get another chapter. I feel bad for ending it here, but I have a feeling that the Disgaea section is not visited by a lot of people... And I think the 'Laharl x Flonne ' section are rarely visited nowadays... So, if I can have enough reviewers (maybe 4 or 5 at most) then maybe, JUST maybe, I might consider another chapter. After all, why should I waste time writing something for a category (that I really like) that is rarely visited by anyone? **

**BUT! Who knows? Maybe if I feel like it, I might write more… Maybe…**


End file.
